


Love Forcibly Bloomed

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Forced love, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Two magical girl teammates fall for one another thanks to a monster's last resort.
Series: Natura Couleur [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Forcibly Bloomed

"Get back here!"  
  
A single sentence left a roaring black-haired girl's lips as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after a winged blonde who seemed to giggle at the prospect of slowing down. Right behind her, a short-haired redhead was trying to catch up, struggling a little since she wasn't used to putting this much energy into a chase.  
  
"Noir! Slow down! We're not going to catch her if you just keep rushing straight ahead!" The exhausted girl, Natura Rouge, gasped a little as she was forced to take a breather on one of the rooftops, leaning up against a bit of railing to try and get her heart to slow down.  
  
Her black-haired partner, Natura Noir, looked back at her red-clad friend. "B-but she's going to get away! She's going to shoot more people with that bow of hers, and we're going to deal with more lovesick people that might kill themselves if they don't end up finding love!" She cried out as she was torn between keeping the pursuit up and helping her friend. Both equally important in her mind, with the latter edging out little by little.  
  
"Aw, are you trying to stop my little fun? What happened to loving people all year round? It's stupid that love can only be celebrated on one day a year, I want it to flourish and blossom amongst everyone!" The winged blonde, the monstrous Cupout, let her lips purse outward as she fluttered in place, just out of reach of the black-clad heroine...  
  
Rouge staggered up onto her feet, taking a deep breath as she gathered her bearings. "If you try and chase her down now, we'll just end up being targeted ourselves! Slow down and get back to base, we can solve this if we just think about it!" The leader of the team cried out towards her fellow magical girl before she leaped over to her...  
  
Noir narrowed her eyes as she squeezed her fist, feeling her blackened blood pouring through every nerve. "I can't do that, Rouge! She's going to hurt people! We need to stop her now!" She argued, letting her passion flow forth as she tried to argue against her leader.  
  
The two of them looked into one another's eyes, as they nodded. They had come to an understanding, as both of them took on a combat stance.  
  
"You really are trying to stop my fun, huh. You're no fun at all." Cupout stuck out her tongue as she pulled her bow off her back, the throbbing cartoonish heart on the tip of one of her arrows beating faster as it was being primed. "Well, I'll just deal with you two now instead! Hope you like lots of love!" The blonde angelic monster giggled...  
  
Only for a significant shiver to run down her spine as she saw the black blazes that were starting to emerge from the pair. The Natura were pouring their energies into one big attack, one combination move that would spell certain death for the monster! She had to act quick before they'd manage to incapacitate her... or worse!  
  
"This was a horrible idea in hindsight..!" Noir cried out as she felt her entire body burning up, her black blood boiling over as she started taking on a blacker shade. "If we don't fire this off now, I'm going to go berserk! How long does this thing take to charge anyway!?" The black-clad heroine complained as she looked to her redheaded friend.  
  
Rouge, on the other hand, was just smiling. "You don't have to worry for much longer, Noir. Just watch." She grinned as her hair caught on fire, signifying that her energy had completely coalesced into a single pure form. Ready to be fired off and used as a finisher. She briefly staggered as specks of black fire started to flicker amongst her hair, showing that she was drawing in the darkness that her friend was giving off. "Just hold up your hand, and we can finish this now..!"  
  
They wouldn't have much more time to think, as a proverbial storm of arrows were about to rain down upon them. While they were busy charging, Cupout had decided to unload everything that she had. There were so many different arrows being fired at them, varying in shapes and sizes and intents, given the few black-hearted tips they could see amongst the bunch that was launched towards them.  
  
None of them mattered. They'd all burn away from the black flames of their friendship. "Okay, Rouge! Let's give this monster what for!" Noir grinned as she grasped her friend's hand, holding it high in the direction of the winged monster as the two of them let loose a powerful shout.  
  
"ROUGE GENOIRCIDE CROSS!"  
  
Their voices rang out through the sky, as a massive beam of pure dark heat fired off towards the monster. All of the arrows that had been flung towards them burnt into ashes, dropping harmlessly to the ground in piles in a matter of seconds. The beam continued to fire off, heading straight for the monster that had been a thorn in their sides.  
  
"N-No! This can't be! I can't die like this!" Cupout cried out as she tried to fire off one final arrow, only for the heart and the shaft it was impaled upon to dissolve into dust as soon as she armed it. She let out a pained scream as she was caught within the beam, seemingly disintegrating her in mere seconds, leaving behind nothing but ashes...  
  
Both Noir and Rouge collapsed seconds later, feeling their bodies giving way to their exhaustion. Their magical outfits quickly disappeared, resulting in the pair being left completely naked. They couldn't even muster up the energy to reconstruct their casual outfits at this point, having spent that much heat and energy to defeat a single energy.  
  
"We... Are never doing that again... unless the entire city's at stake..." The black-haired heroine remarked as she collapsed onto her front, letting out a loud gasp that allowed a bit of smoke to slip out of her mouth. She had practically been cooked from the inside out, and it was a wonder that she hadn't been driven berserk...  
  
Rouge, or rather Akane as she was known outside of her heroic duties, chuckled a little as she brushed her hand through her charred hair. Using all of her power for a Rouge Cross usually resulted in her being floored, but she was managing this time around. Maybe it was because of Noir, or rather Kiko, having taken the brunt of the backlash. "You'll get used to it. Now come on, let's go. We've gotta go home and get a shower, wash all this ash and soot off our bodies..."  
  
While the two were just about ready to go celebrate their victory, they found it cut rather rudely cut short by the sound of the ashes around them gathering into a single pile. A pile that seemed to be rustling in a rather macabre matter. "E-Ehhhh? You... You think..." A voice resounded from around them, as the ash grew bigger and bigger...  
  
Until a familiar figure popped out of the top, completely regenerated! "You think you can just shoot Cupout with a bunch of fire and think you can go home like that!?" The pouty cupid shouted as she shook all the ash off her body, only to sigh. "W-Well, you probably could've... if... if..!"  
  
"If?" The two girls asked, feeling a little awkward. They had put their all into that attack, and she hadn't been felled? It was a little disappointing and disheartening if they had to admit it.  
  
Cupout put on a bright smile as her eyes turned into hearts. "If you two weren't so cool and hot! G-Goodness! You made my heart go all Doki Doki! YOu can't just leave without feeling the same! Come on! Kiss! Be good friends! Lovers! Girlfriends!"  
  
Both Kiko and Akane blushed as the prospect of loving one another ran through their minds. They shot a stare at each other before shaking their heads and looking back towards their enemy...  
  
Only to then notice that a pair of arrows had penetrated their naked chests. The hearts beat in sync with their own as they sunk in, merging with their bodies as they felt a whole new sort of warmth overwhelm them. A warmth that only love could provide. A warmth that they had secretly been craving, but had been too afraid to admit!  
  
"K-Kiko! Hang in there! Don't give in to that warmth! It's... It's good, but it's not good for us right now!" The fiery heroine shouted towards her friend, trying to wrestle with the shaft of the arrow. She couldn't get a proper grip, though not for a lack of trying.  
  
Unfortunately, her black-haired friend had already succumbed to the effects of the arrow. Her skin was gradually turning bright pink, the same shade as the hearts on the tips of those arrows. A soft, loving giggle left her lips as she started breathing heavily. She could feel the love washing over her... and she wanted more...  
  
Kiko stumbled onto her feet as the rest of her skin turned that bright pink, giggling uncontrollably as she approached her redheaded friend. Her hair even started changing, taking on the same hue as she stepped closer. "Akane..! Akane! I love you!" She cried out as she launched herself at her friend, practically pouncing on top of her...  
  
Akane grit her teeth as she tried to push the former heroine off, trying to struggle against the influence of the heart that was beating in tandem with her own. "Stop! Come to your senses! You love Kohana, not me! Come on, I don't deserve it! I... I..!" She tried to defend herself, but the more she tried to speak, the more her emotions were heightening.  
  
"Just give in, Red girl! You'll be so much happier with love filling every crevice of your soul! And then you can go spread it all around, maybe make a lover or two out of your other friends! I'm sure the five of you will be the best gang around if you loved each other from the bottom of your hearts!" Cupout giggled as she started fluttering into the air, her wings regaining their full functionality. "Not that I'm going to stick around and find out! Seeya, lovebirds!"  
  
The redhead was forced to watch as the villain escaped their clutches, her defenses eroding as her skin turned the same shade of pink as her friend's. "N-No... I... I don't deserve this love! I don't! It's not my love, it's not even Aoi!" She defiantly cried out...  
  
Only for Kiko to kiss her on the lips, hearts in her eyes as she leaned across her shoulder. "It's fine, Akane. We love each other. We love our friends. They'll love us when we come and show them just how much we love them. Just accept it. You'll be happier..." The former heroine planted another kiss on the fiery heroine's cheeks, sealing her fate.  
  
Akane was left speechless from the kisses, as her eyes slowly turned into hearts. What was the point in struggling against love, anyway? She couldn't do anything. Why should she do anything, when those feelings were no doubt genuine? With how long the five of them had fought alongside one another, it was obvious that they had all developed feelings for each other. How could she have been so blind?  
  
"Oh, Kiko... I'm... I'm sorry..." A few tears started running down the redheaded leader's cheeks as her skin finished turning fully pink, her hair quickly shifting hues to match her friend as the two of them stood up, hand in hand, bodies on full display.  
  
The former black-haired heroine giggled as she held up her bracelet, the gem within now displaying a heart just like the hearts within her eyes. "It's fine, Akane. We're going to be fine together from now on. Never apart. Just like lovers would. Right?"  
  
Akane nodded, holding up her own bracelet with a determined smile as she wiped away her tears. "Right!" She affirmed as the energies from the bracelet started pouring forth, signifying that their transformation was about to start.  
  
As the energies died down, the two Natura were wearing their magical dresses once more. This time around, however, there was a uniform element to them. Namely, the primary colors had been exchanged for a set of loving reds, a milder red than the bold and fire-powered red that Rouge was known for.  
  
That wasn't all. With their powers mutating as a result of their pink-hued, love-filled bodies, a few extra changes just had to take place. Namely, the pair of red hearts decorating both of their cheeks, as well as the hearts that were hidden right above their naughty areas. Their changes were benign in aspects, but why break what wasn't broken? They clearly already loved one another like this, so an extra touch or two was all that was needed.  
  
With so much heart iconography decorating their bodies, plus the loving hues of their skin, they were ready to take on the world. And most importantly, they were ready to spread love itself to their allies. Blanc, Bleu and Vert. Alias Kohana, Aoi, and Mana. Their precious friends. Their future lovers...  
  
"Shall we, Akane?" Kiko smiled at her transformed lover, only to be pulled into a kiss by the pink-haired lover.  
  
"Let's, Kiko." Akane replied as she pulled her lips back, the two giving each other one last potent stare before they departed that rooftop, a spring in their step as they went to spread love all around.  
  
Their friends would accept them, they knew they would. Otherwise, they'd just have to learn about the depths of their love... forcibly...


End file.
